Her Beauty
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Sebastian has many talents, but did you know he could write poetry? And as we know, sometimes poetry can be deceiving.


**Title: **Her Beauty

**Series: **Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

**Rating: **PG-13

I was begged to do a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so here it is. NotAnotherFangirl, who was the one who wanted me to do it, also wrote the poem. I came up with the idea, but I can't write poems to save my life. See, I was like two lines in and gave up while she had already formulated nearly the entire poem in her head. So I figured screw it, I'm using yours and crediting you. So I hope you guys enjoy my first Kuro fanfic! Also, a note to NotAnotherFangirl, when I typed out the poem I thought you wrote 'closerness' and wondered what was wrong with you, and then realized it said 'closeness'.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Her Beauty_

_Her beauty, so alluring_

_But it is her grace that moves me_

_Her muscles, always rippling_

_That exotic strength is what draws me_

_Her gaze is, so seductive_

_I find myself suffocating_

_Her lips are, manipulative_

_I hear her - she's intoxicating_

_Her body, so desirable_

_One touch sends shivers through me_

_Her softness, so admirable_

_Our closeness just has to be_

_Her eyes are, so fierce_

_I see the intelligence and beauty that lies there_

_When I look into her eyes_

_I see love and God and lies_

"Ahhhh !" Sebastian looked up from his paper, and then at the time. Why was he being beckoned at this time of night? He sighed and got up from his chair, heading for the door. Once he opened it he looked down the hall to see Maylene racing towards him like a chicken with her head cut off. This was not unheard of, however at this time of night it annoyed him greatly(then again, demons don't really need sleep).

"What is the matter, Maylene? And please keep your voice down, we don't want to wake the young master," he told her sternly as he walked out into the hallway.

"W..Well..i-tt's just..." she stuttered in a hushed tone, looking at her feet, "I..I was c-cleaning the china cabinet and-"

"Maylene, why were you cleaning the china cabinet at this hour?" Sebastian interrupted and asked the question that would have been on everyone's mind.

"I..I forgot to do it today and I didn't want you to get mad!" she cried, flailing around, "It was dark and I couldn't see and I knocked it all over and now it's all broken!"

"Shh..now now, show me where the mess is," he directed. Maylene nodded quickly and scurried off. Sebastian shook his head and followed swiftly after her down the dark corridor. Meanwhile, Finnian and Bard has just turn the corner.

"Maylene? Did you get Sebastian's help?" Finnian whispered, "Maylene?"

"She had to be down here, I just heard her!" Bard frowned and walked down the hall way.

"Wait wait! Where are you doing?" Finnian whimpered, following after him, "If someone finds out we're out after curfew, too, we could be in big trouble!"

"Ah don't be such a wimp," Bard waved him off, "Hey, maybe he took her into his room~"

"No! We can't do that! That's his private area! We'd be intruding on his privacy!" Finnian was becoming more and more panicked, almost knocking over a bust that was placed in the hallway as decoration.

"Not if he didn't find out, duh," Bard poked his head into the room, "Besides, he's not here. They must have gone to clean up Maylene's mess."

"Good, now let's get going before he finds out we were here.." Finnian went to walk off, but bard grabbed him by the collar.

"Now now, let's take this opportunity to do a little research!" he walked into the room.

"Ahhh you walked in there! We're going to be in big trouble!" Finnian followed after him, not keeping in mind that he too was in the room.

"Like I said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," he looked around and noticed the paper on the small desk, "Hey! What's this?"

"I don't know, but we better not read it.." Finnian fidgeted, feeling awkward in there already.

"He just left it out here, I merely glanced over and saw it there for all he knows! I didn't _intend _to infringe on his privacy and read it. H'Her Bee left it out!" Bard pointed out as he snatched up the paper and started to read it. Finnian couldn't help himself and peered over his shoulder.

"'Her Beauty' huh? Looks like our little butler has his eye on a lady~" Bard chuckled to himself.

"W..We probably shouldn't read anymore Bard or we'll be in big trouble.."

"Nah nah it'll be fine! Maylene takes forever anyways, she'll keep him busy," he held the paper up to a lamp to read more, "'Her lips are, manipulative. I hear her - she's intoxicating', oh man! He's laid more than his eyes on her!"

"Bard let's go! I hear someone coming!"

"Wait wait there's more!" Bard was getting really into it now, "'Her body, so desirable. One touch sends shivers through me'. Oh yea, he's definitely got something going on with this girl. Lucky bastard..."

"We're going to be unlucky if we don't get out of here!" Finnian cried, "Sebastian's coming back!"

"I'm sorry, have I arrived too early?" Sebastian stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Finnian looked like he was going to pass out and Bard tried to put the poem back on the table, as if Sebastian hadn't already seen him holding it.

"Perhaps if you leave in the next half of a second I'll forget I saw you here." He didn't have to tell them twice, both of them ran off, muttering their 'Good night''s as they scurried to their sleeping quarters. Sebastian shook his head once again and shut the door quietly. He then went back to his poem and unwrinkled it with a look of disgust on his face at the fact that Bard could be so careless with his sacred poem. He then placed it back down and sat, picking up his pen and writing again.

_Her beauty, so wonting_

He stopped writing for a moment, smirked, and then let his pen glide one last time over the paper.

_She is a gorgeous kitty cat._

**~THE END~**


End file.
